Sight Hurts
by kittycat1810
Summary: Why does Red-X steal? What if he was just trying to take care of his insane little brother who gets visions and has powers? And why does Robin know him and his little brother? Jason Todd, Tim Drake, seer, technopath, batbros, batfamily


**I really shouldn't be starting another story, so I won't update regularly, but this idea has been bugging me for a while, so here it is.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Robin's POV**

Red X hit another bank today. _God, why can't I catch him! He's so familiar… I know him, but I can't place him! How did he even know I had the suit? How does he know exactly how to annoy me?! Well, this time I have the upper hand. I planted two trackers on him._ The Team and I were following the signal to the worst neighborhood in Jump City: The Brokes. And they weren't called that for nothing: everything was broken. The buildings were dilapidated, the roads were falling apart, and every window was broken. _If he lives here, no wonder he steals. He must need it._ But, since we don't know that for sure, we followed him.

"The price went up, man. Twenty extra or you don't get the meds." A large man said, talking to a teenage boy who must've been Red X._ Drugs. Never took him as a druggie, but hey, I don't know thieves that well. Well, guess we'll arrest him soon._

The boy jumped at the man and took him down easily before holding a knife to his throat. "Look, fucker. You're lucky I give you shit for them. And if I don't get them, someone's gonna die. And I guarantee it won't be the person who really needs them." He growled threateningly.

"Okay, okay, man. Just take the pills, take'em." The man gave them to Red X and he got up.

"Thank you. Ever pull that again, you're dead." Red X left, running through alleyways until he went into an apartment building that was more beat up than the rest. We managed to find his apartment when he walked into a room with a window and woke up a younger boy who had been asleep in the beat-up bed. He reminded me of my little brother, Tim Drake. _I'm glad the trackers are bugs too!_ "Hey, Danny." No response. "Timmy, come on, you need to take your meds, little brother."

"He's drugging his brother?!" Beast Boy asked from right next to me.

"Looks like." I responded.

"Jay, make it stop. Please, make them stop." Red X's little brother hugged him, crying from some unknown thing.

Red X immediately hugged him back. "Shhhh, it's okay. The visions aren't real. The meds will put you to real sleep for a while, okay Timmy? You need to eat something first though. Anything sound good?" _Visions? Hallucinogens, maybe._

"No, I'm not hungry…" The boy, Timmy or Danny or whatever his name is, said.

"Well, you need to eat. Leftover Chinese okay?" The young boy nodded at Red X, or, Jay as his name apparently was.

"Okay, come on. You strong enough to walk? You were pretty out of it yesterday. At least today looks like it will be good." Jay gave a strained smile as Timmy got himself up and Jay helped him out the door.

"BB, you're up." I said as he turned into a fly and used the ear communicator, recorder, and video camera he has in his ears for information gathering, to keep watching 'Jay' and his little brother.

Red X helped his brother sit in a kitchen chair while he put some leftovers in the microwave. As soon as the loud buzzing started, the younger boy covered his ears and started screaming. The lights started flashing, as though they had too much power, the microwave light exploded, and everything metal in the kitchen that wasn't bolted or screwed down started floating. _He has powers?!_

"Uhoh, that ain't good… Red X's little brother has powers…" _Gee, no duh Cyborg._

"Whoah, whoah, Tim! Tim, it's okay! Damnit." He ran over, dodging the metal objects that were flying around and grabbed Tim. "Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay Timmy. I got you. You're alright. Come back, please? Come on Tim, you can do it. Calm down, come back. You're alright."

All the metal objects dropped, but Tim still seemed to be in a daze. "Make it stop, Jay. Please. Make it stop."

Jay went over to a cupboard and took out a pack of macaroni. He stepped over to a pot and put the macaroni in it. "Macaroni, huh? Good choice Timmy, we did just have Chinese." He handed Tim a bowl then filled it up with macaroni. "Come on, Timmy, you have to eat…" Tim gave no response. "Okay…" Jay picked up a spoon and started feeding Tim. Thankfully, Tim seemed to instinctively chew before swallowing. It was creepy though, he just stared into space.

After Jay fed Tim the whole bowl, he put some pills on the table in front of Tim. "Look, I'm never going to force you those pills. If you want them, you have to take them." Tim blinked up at him before reaching out with a shaky hand and taking the pills.

"They aren't working as well anymore, are they Jay? I'm having more bad days, aren't I?" Jay looked down and nodded. "What are we going to do when the meds stop working at all? You can't save me from myself forever, Jay. These visions are just going to get worse. I wake you up with my screaming almost every night. You shouldn't have to deal with that." Tim's voice was quiet, breaking, but almost monotone. He was just stating facts.

"Hey, I'll figure it out, Tim. Promise. I'm not going to just leave you here alone. It's not that bad." Jay said, giving a smile.

"Yet. But it will. It wasn't this bad at the beginning. Soon they will be like the pills Mother used to give me." Jay looked at him, confused. "They did nothing at all. I looked through the medical records: they were for her. Schizophrenia. No wonder I'm so messed up." Tim said, keeping the nearly monotone voice.

"Hey, you aren't messed up!" Jay said, hugging Tim again. "You're going through shit right now, especially after B." _Sounds like my life story. Maybe it's just B's that do that…_ "It will get better, and I promised you I'd look after you. I ain't giving up now." Jay smiled again as Tim gave a forced smile. "Now, let's get you to bed before those pills kick in"

"Okay." Tim got up and Jay helped him back to his room where he laid down. "I'm scared to sleep. The visions get much worse… Sing?" Jay sighed jokingly then began to sing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

Once Tim fell asleep, Jay went outside the room and leaned on the wall, giving a loud, weary sigh. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. "God, what the hell am I going to do? Fuck you, Bruce." My blood froze. _Bruce, Jay, Tim? What are the chances? No, it couldn't be…_ "Damnit all. Damn the 'no powers in Gotham' rule. I hope you hurt as bad as he does… I hope you realize how much you fucked him up… The visions were never this bad before. He never lost control. He had nowhere and no one to go to. You lost two sons when you disowned Tim. Damnit. As if it wasn't bad enough when the Drakes kept leaving him home alone." _Holy shit. It is them… God, they're my little brothers._ It took all my self-control not to go into the apartment right then. "And his mom giving him those pills probably didn't help… Fuck, what the hell am I gonna do…?" He sounded so broken. _God, what the hell happened, Jason? How did Bruce manage to hurt two more of his sons? Forget this._ I dove off the rooftop and went through Tim's room, hearing the team asking me what I was doing.

I made it into the hallway and Jason stood up, pulling his knife out until he saw it was me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jason." I said. His face changed from rage to almost-defeat.

"I don't know what to do, D… You were always the oldest. You knew what to do to help us little siblings, but I have no idea how to help him! You told us to look after each other, but I don't know how! I've done everything I can! I feel bad for stealing, but, damnit, he needs the meds to sleep at all! He's exhausted, starving himself and probably dehydrated! There are days when I literally have to force water into him! Help… please…."

I hugged him. "You've been strong, Jay. I have no idea what to do, but I never really have. But, someone had to look after you guys, and B wasn't really making an effort. I'm so proud of you, though. You've done better and more than I would've, little brother. What exactly can he do?"

"He gets visions. They started quite a while before B found out… but they've gotten worse. He's getting them during the day. He sees the end of the world all the time. Then he has technopathy. He causes the lights to explode all the time. I think he also has some telekinesis, but only with metal objects…" Suddenly, Tim's door swung open and all the knives in the house were at my throat. Tim was staring into space again. "Tim, Timmy, its D. He's safe. Its okay, Tim. You can put the knives down." Jason hugged Tim and Tim looked up at me.  
"Hey little bro. It's just me, Timmy. Would you please put the knives down?" I asked, happy to see him again. His eyes seemed to become slightly more alert and the knives dropped.

"Jay? I had a dream…" He said in a small, out-of-it voice.

Jason hugged him close. "Thanks for coming to get me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just don't want to be alone right now." He went into a living room and curled on the couch as Jay and I sat on the other two cushions. "Everything was gone. Burned. It was all gone. Gone. Nothing was left. Some of the fires were still burning. It was a wasteland… When it was burning, they were screaming. It was horrible. They wouldn't stop screaming." He looked terrified.

"It's okay. It didn't happen, Tim." Jason hugged him tightly. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here, okay?" Tim nodded and laid down over us. Not long later, he was asleep.

"The rest of the team is outside, except BB. Probably making sure you don't shiv me…" I said.

"Figured. They can come in, but they try to arrest me, they're out. Someone has to take care of him, and I've been doing it this long so I know him better than most when he's like this." He let out a bitter laugh. "Can you believe this is a good day?" I couldn't.

"Look, Jay, you and Tim should come live at the Tower." I raised my hand to stop him from interrupting me. "I know you don't want to, but we can do research there. He'll be safe and you won't have to steal. How do you know no one will come in and hurt him while you're not here?"

"I don't. Look, we aren't going until he has a more coherent day where I can tell him and get confirmation that he is okay with it. I'll call… or sneak in, when I get the okay." Jason said, stroking Tim's hair.  
"Okay. I'll stop by sometimes to drop off food or something… or microwaves. Let me help, Jay. Please?" I pleaded with him.

"Okay. Thanks, bro." Jay said. "Stay until he wakes up?"

"Of course. You should get some sleep too. You look tired, Jay. Sleep." I said. He leaned his head on me and fell asleep soon after.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End, for now. Please review!**


End file.
